


In The Shadows Will Always Be Light

by Kikoro



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Police AU, german fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo :) Hier mal ein erstes, relativ kurzes Kapitel einer deutschen Carmilla-Fic. Ehe ich diese FF wirklich vertiefe, würde ich gerne mal sehen, wie deutsche FanFics hier auf AO3 ankommen :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-*</p></blockquote>





	In The Shadows Will Always Be Light

Kapitel 1 - Die neue Mitbewohnerin

 

_\- Es gab drei Dinge, die Laura Hollis ausmachten. Erstens: Sie glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Zweitens: Sie verschlief nie. Wirklich nie. Sie war das Paradebeispiel in Sachen Pünktlichkeit: Und drittens: Sie würde sich niemals wieder in eine Beziehung mit einer Arbeitskollegin stürzen. Nun... Carmilla Karnstein machte diese drei Dinge mit einem Male zunichte. -_

 

_Tag 1 - 5 Dezember_

 

Laura war an diesem Tag früher von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Sie schälte sich aus ihrer olivfarbenen Jacke, hing sie an den Kleiderständer im schmalen Flur und betrat dann ihr kleines Wohnzimmer. Ihr war kalt, herrschten doch draußen Temperaturen im Minusbereich, also beschloss sie, als Erstes in die Küche zu gehen und sich eine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu machen. Ihr Kater Filou, der seine Besitzerin freudig erwartet hatte, folgte ihr maunzend und strich ihr dabei um die Beine. Laura schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und seinen Kopf tätschelte. "Entschuldigung, Kleiner.", wisperte sie ihm zu, wissend, dass sie in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Zeit für den kleinen Stubentiger hatte aufbringen können. Aber die Mordserie, die momentan ganz Amerika erschütterte, hatte das ganze Team die Woche über so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie sogar Überstunden nehmen mussten. Seufzend durchwühlte sie den Küchenschrank nach ihrer TARDIS-Tasse, füllte sie mit Milch und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle, bevor sie nach der Dose Katzenfutter auf der Küchenanrichte griff und  den Snoopy-Fressnapf ihres Katers beherzt befüllte. Keine zehn Sekunden später verkündete die Mikrowelle, dass ihre Milch fertig war. Dann war sie ja bereit für ihr Rendezvous mit den Daleks.

 

Laura hatte es sich gerade mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Schoß bequem gemacht, Filou an ihre Seite gekuschelt, als sie plötzlich das Geräusch eines Schlüssels vernahm, mit der ihre Apartmentwohnung im dritten Stock geöffnet wurde. Was äußerst seltsam war, denn außer Kirsch hatte niemand einen Zweitschlüssel und ihren hatte sie nicht verloren, schließlich hatte sie noch gerade eben die Tür damit geöffnet. Alarmiert stellte Laura ihren Laptop auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch ab und erhob sich nahezu lautlos, noch immer dem Geräusch des Türschlosses lauschend. Filou ein Zeichen gebend, griff sie nach ihrer Tasse - immerhin wog die nicht gerade wenig für Tassenverhältnisse - und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung Flur. Innerlich dankte sie den Göttern im Himmel, dass sie sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte. Ihre Dienstwaffe gab ihr zumindest ein kleines Gefühl der Sicherheit, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich davon Gebrauch machen durfte. Und wollte. Aber hey, sie war nur ganze anderthalb Meter groß und auch wenn sie den schwarzen Gürtel in Krav Maga besaß, ließ sie das in dieser Situation nicht wirklich sicherer fühlen.

 

Schritt für Schritt trat Laura näher an die Tür heran, die Tasse schützend über ihren Kopf haltend, bereit, sie dem potentiellen Einbrecher direkt ins Gesicht zu pfeffern. Hinter ihr tappelte Filou aus dem Wohnzimmer; die grauen Samtpfötchen machten ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Laminat. "Psst. Filou!" Laura schenkte dem Kater einen vielsagenden Blick und sofort hielt das Tier in seiner Bewegung inne, legte den Kopf schief und musterte sein Menschlein aus grünen Augen. Draußen wurde noch immer an der Tür rumhantiert und kurz fragte sich Laura, ob sie sich und der fremden Person auf der anderen Seite die Angelegenheit vielleicht einfach leicht machen und die Tür öffnen sollte. Doch kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zuende gedacht, da hörte sie ein leises, gedämpftes Fluchen und die Tür flog auf.

 

Laura hatte mit allem gerechnet: einem Einbrecher. Lord Voldemort. Visser Three. Aber das Wesen, das vor ihr im Türrahmen stand, war beinahe zu hübsch, um wahr zu sein. Sie schluckte hörbar und ließ ihre Tasse sinken.  Uhm... Braune Augen musterten erst sie, bevor sie sich an die Tasse in ihrer Hand hefteten. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen der Fremden. "Huh, das nenne ich mal ein Begrüßungskomitee, Cupcake.", lachte die fremde Schönheit und trat nun, samt Koffer, ins Apartment. Laura verstand nichts. Verständnislos musterte sie die junge Frau Langes dunkles Haar, das in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter fiel, braune frech dreinschauende Augen, volle Lippen und eine Kieferpartie, mit der man Stein schneiden konnte. Sie war erstaunlich. Und sie stand in Lauras Wohnung.  Irgendwas konnte daran nicht stimmen. Während sich ihr ungebetener Gast gemächlich umsah, keimte in Laura die Wut auf. Wut darüber, dass diese fremde Person einfach so in ihre Wohnung eingedrungen ist und nicht einmal den Anstand hatte, sich vorzustellen.  Hmpf.

 

"Und du bist?", blaffte sie die dunkelhaarige Schönheit an und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte, ihr Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen lassend, bis sich diese an sie wandte. Perfekt geschwungene Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Ich bin Carmilla, deine neue Mitbewohnerin. Hat dir Kirsch nichts gesagt, Cutie?" Uhm... Lauras Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. "Kirsch? Was zum... Nein, diesen Fakt muss er wohl vergessen haben."  Oh, er war sowas von tot. Dafür würde sie eigenhändig sorgen. Carmilla schien milde überrascht über ihre Reaktion. "Du suchst aber schon einen Mitbewohner?" Laura nickte zögernd. In der Tat. Seit Kirschs Auszug lebte sie alleine in dem kleinen Apartment in der Innenstadt und auch, wenn Laura nicht zwingend ein Problem damit hatte, nie wieder über Kirschs auf dem Boden verstreute Unterwäsche zu stolpern oder ihn aus Versehen nackt im Badezimmer zu erwischen, weil er  nie abschloss, so war es einfach nicht ihr Ding, alleine zu leben. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden, der nicht am ganzen Körper behaart war und sich mitten an der spannendsten Stelle im Finale plötzlich dazu entschloss, dass es Essenszeit war. Mochte sein, dass Filou ihr schon oft in einsamen Stunden Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, aber Fakt war auch nun mal, dass er ein Mann war. Und anscheinend war es egal, um welches Lebewesen es ging, solange es männlich war, schien sie bei gewissen Themen gegen eine Wand zu reden. Das hatte sich in der Vergangenheit oft genug gezeigt und nicht selten hatten sich Kirsch und Filou zusammengetan, um ihren - oder eher Kirschs - Punkt zu vertreten. In Wirklichkeit hatte ihr Arbeitskollege das Tier nur bestochen, aber Bestechung hin oder her, Laura war stets diejenige, die im Nachteil gewesen war und so hatte der Doctor nicht selten einem unglaublich öden Hockeyspiel weichen müssen. Jetzt konnte sie den ganzen Tag Doctor Who schauen, aber alleine war es auch nicht wirklich das Wahre.

 

"Bist du festgewachsen oder sowas?" Carmillas Stimme riss Laura aus den Gedanken und während sie ihren Plan, wie sie Kirsch am leichtesten ums Eck bringen konnte ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes schob, fuhr sie sich seufzend durch die Haare und stellte die Tasse auf der nächststehenden Kommode ab. "Also hat dir Kirsch die Schlüssel gegeben?", fragte Laura neugierig und verschränkte fragend die Arme vor der Brust. Carmilla stand noch immer im Eingang, ihren großen schwarzer Koffer hinter sich herziehend. "Nö, die habe ich bei eBay ersteigert.", kam es sarkastisch von Carmilla und Laura verdrehte die Augen. Okay, mochte sein, dass Carmilla aussah wie ein lebndig gewordener Traum, ihre Einstellung jedoch ging der jungen Kommisarin gehörig gegen den Strich. Ebenso wie die unflätigen Blicke, die ihr ihr Gegenüber ganz ungeniert zuwarf. "Die Uniform steht dir, zukünftige Mitbewohnerin, dessen Name ich nicht kenne." Laura hätte ihr das Lächeln auf den Lippen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. "Laura.", erwiderte sie knapp angebunden und presste fest die Lippen aufeiannder. "Und was das Mitbewohnerin angeht... Ich werde das erst mit Kirsch klären. Setzt dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer." Sie deutete auf eine der Türen hinter sich und sah dabei zu, wie Carmilla ihrer Aufforderung grinsend folgte. Sobald die junge Frau aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, griff Laura zum Telefon auf der Kommode neben sich. "Na warte, Kirsch, du bist fällig."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :) Hier mal ein erstes, relativ kurzes Kapitel einer deutschen Carmilla-Fic. Ehe ich diese FF wirklich vertiefe, würde ich gerne mal sehen, wie deutsche FanFics hier auf AO3 ankommen :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-*


End file.
